livevnfandomcom-20200215-history
PollDump 11 10 2011
PollDump_11_10_2011 Movie time? 0 Yes 2 More meduka keep the country? 0 yes 5 no Are you watching ebichuu 0 yes 2 LOL classy hijack Are you watching ebichuu 3 yes 2 LOL classy hijack 0 normal programming WHOS READY FOR A VN? 1 IM WRITING ANYWAY SO THIS IS REALLY MOOT 9 FUCK YOU, ARC But in either case Im not writing with the st cast. Don't have the mental power right now. Choose. 0 We get back to lolis with demons 1 Denshi is a mecha musume. 8 DJ writes st cast in something instead. Who wants drawfaggotry commentary at the same time? 1 I do. 7 Fuck you, Arc. Does that mean yes? 2 Yes. 5 Yes. Are we watching sketchbook? 1 Yes. 4 No. Well thats great. Your control surfaces are flaring up and you're heading on a course to the ocean. Thankfully the Angel System was made for underwater operations, but without adequate control you'll sink like a rock. And your teammates aren't exactly in any shape to do a rescue now. At least you got that drone. . . 1 Panic. 1 Try to regain some control. 6 Purge the entire unit and tread water. Slamming the two emergency releases on either unit, you are forcibly ejected from it as it splits into four parts. With no propulsion, the pieces drop in with a large splash. The Type-L2 was an old model anyway. You keep a firm grip on the rifle, however, and splash into the water. 1 Let go of the rifle. Its too much weight. 1 Forgo the high velocity modules and purge it to the core gun. 2 Tread water and assist your teammates you little ball of tenacity. The water sloshes you around pretty hard, but the neural implants take care of that, doesn't it? Hefting the rifle up, you look down the optics at the still ensuing battle. Three drones left. And they were winning. This is what happens when your teammates are greenhorns, but then again they havent been shot down yet. . . 2 Standard Rounds. Tungsten Carbide. 0 High Velocity Standard. *Risk: Sprained Arm* 3 FSAPHV. Depleted Uranium. *Risk. Broken Arm.* 10hrloop? 4 NOPE. 5 SURE. Postpone until Saturday? Maybe Goship and I'll do a custom theme. 4 SURE. 1 NAH. 2 LETS DO IT TWICE. Cycling the bolt, you chamber the next round and brace yourself. Warning lights flash on in your optics as you don't have any sort of dampening system apart from your shoulder now. Not to mention the blowing out would cause the water to flood the rifle internals. Was this really a good idea? 2 One shot. One kill. 5 . . .Switch back to Standard Power. Locking the slider back on standard you begin to unload rounds from your position at the drones. In the interim your teammates actually managed to down one of the drones. The water is throwing your own shots far off, however, and you feel the trigger lock as you run out of ammo. At the very least, you managed to damage them. 2 "They're damaged! Stop dancing and just go in for the kill!" 0 Call for rescue. 1 See if you somehow have a spare mag on you. "Y-yes Ma'am!" You watch as they fumble about, trying their damnest to kill the automated drones. Funny how the new gear always ends up in the hands of the least competent. Fortunately, the damage you incurred on the drones allowed them to finish them off. By no means was it quick though. 0 Just radio in for pickup. 1 "You two mind fishing me out of here, now?" 2 Float around for a while. You close your eyes and drift for a while, holding the rifle firmly. The sounds of engines roaring to your location greets you shortly. . .Five hours later. . .You find yourself standing in front of your CO, having just debriefed her on the situation. "So, you lost your custom tuned Angel, huh? Given your track record, It won't be too hard to get a replacement, but I need to ask you a favor. 2 "That is?" 1 ". . .Can I ask what its being replaced with?" 0 ". . .I expected you to be mad." "We're short on competent short-range units. So, I'm asking you to pick up a sort of prototype hybrid Angel type. You'll still use your rifle, but you'll get an increase in Feathers, along with floating weapon hangers. Catch is, its highly unstable and no testing really has been done on it. . ." 3 "Unstable how?" 1 "Sign me up." She turns on the screen behind her, schematics of the prototype lighting up. The amount of feathers on it was truly staggering. And back heavy. "Moving forward requires the use of booster drives. It is highly difficult to fly and control with skill. Its why I'm asking you to test it." 0 ". . .Just get me into the Type-L5. I'm not suicidal." 3 "Alright, I'll do it." "I knew you would. The prototype is already here and we have a combat sortie just in time," she says leading you out the room, "Its loaded in a specialized bay. I'm having you fly this sortie alone." 0 "Fine by me." 0 "Why alone?" 2 "Targets?" "Two enemy Angel Units. They're in old gear, however, but I reckon they'll still hold some sort of challenge to you. We're running on the same procedure as always. Shoot to disable and capture. Kill when necessary. Got that?" 3 "Aye." down to the bay 1 "Roger." to flight You step into the bay, and immediately see how specialized this particular one was for the prototype. It was practically built for it. The body itself is much sleeker than your old model, and your rifle was mounted next to it. What was the most noteworthy, though, was the massive array of feathers mounted behind it. Seven on either side, 14 total, and two massive ones hugging the unit as hangers. 4 Check the content of the weapon hangers. 0 Slide right into the unit. Cracking open two hangers, you see whats mounted inside. Two sets of weapons, dual 10mm SMGs, and a pair of knives. They really expected this thing to go in close. The massive set of boosters on the waist and the hangers themselves only served to support this. Seems like they were also designed to mount rifles as well. . . 5 "Hey, think I can get a more intermediate rifle in one of these?" 0 Hop in. "Intermediate? Sure, but which one? We also have other large guns if you only one set of the smaller arms. . ." 2 "A carbine will do." 4 "Something automatic and pretty big." 0 "Now that I think about it, why not a shotgun?" The loaders fly into action and pull off the SMG and knife from the right-hanger and slide up a. . .rather large MG. Hooking a large magazine onto that hanger and a counterweight on the other, it links the belt up. "That can fire autonomously too, but naturally it won't have as much degree of turn, or be as accurate." 3 ". . .Can I get two?" 1 Hop in. You slide into the Angel-Unit as the loaders prepping the other hanger, replacing the weapon and counterweight. As it finishes, the feathers unhook from their respective latches and bring their full weight onto your unit. The back-heavy aspect wasn't a joke, these things weighed a ton. Your rear thrusters quickly fire up to counter the weight. "Dropping in 5. . ." 2 Brace. 1 Switch the MGs to autonomous. The floor drops from under you and you slide down the launch chute with increasing speed. As you are expelled from the ship, the multitude of thrusters fire and hurl you forward towards the engagement zone. You weren't much faster than your previous unit, but the heat signature you were emitting now must be four times larger thanks to the massive boosters on everything. 3 Engage from a distance. 2 Swap out for an MG and close in. You were still a long-range specialist. Braking hard, the hangers turn a completely 180 and fire massive thrusts to slow you down. Looking through your optics you see the quarry. Only problem was that it was one unit, and that she was loaded to the brim with new technologies. Much like you were. Bad intel twice in a row, somethings up. 2 Shoot first, ask questions later. 2 Signal her. You lower the rifle, and fire up the hangers light signalers. As you send the signal your receiver flares up, your CO, "You sent one of OUR signals out. Are you really implying that the enemies are FRIENDLY?" She continues on in your ear, but your immediate attention is fixated on the distance now. She sent the proper response signal back. . . 0 ". . .She IS friendly." 1 Signal your receiver information. 3 "Commander, something's going on. She IS one of ours." And then a singularity appeared and sucked up everything. 1 I feel like finishing up the Denshi now. 1 Whether or not I stream it is up to you guys From the singularity spawned: DRAMATIS PERSONAE 0 Arceon: Archer-class servant. Proficient with all forms of guns. Rather artistic, but insular. 0 DJZebro: Berserker class servant. Uses all kinds of bombs as weaponry. 0 Cynin: High school graduate, ronin. Can't get into any university because of her lack of confidence. 1 Cullim: Bookish friend of Cynin. Absolute mythology nerd. 1 Outlaw: Cynin's retarded younger brother. Likes to play with knives. 4 Khan: Office worker. Makes enough, I guess. Just your average joe. And your MC. 7PM. A little late, but you're finally done. These new systems that corporate wanted installed took a bit longer than usual, mostly because those old shits don't know shit about computers. 4 Take a breather, milk a bit from not clocking out just yet. Chill in the lounge. 1 Hey now, be honest. Clock out, lock up, leave. You plop back into one of the creaky old chairs in the lounger. Some fat cunt broke the couch, so you're boned. You take an Evening Rescue out of the fridge and chug it while popping the TV on- 1 News, maybe you'll check traffic. 2 Watch some shitty prime time TV 4 The Hitlery Channel is always good. You see that crazy haired motherfucker rambling about Aliens and you realize that there's no reason to live on this Earth anymore. You pack your shit up, clock out, and head to the garage. You find that your car has been keyed. Motherfuckers. 0 Head home 5 Head to the coffee shop 0 Head to the mall 1 Drive aimlessly You get to Sundollars Coffeehouse, and ask the cute girl behind the counter for the usual- black Colombian. She's cute alright, but that's jailtime, buddy. You go to your usual couch, but notice someone is sitting there, pretty bundled up. 2 "It's not that cold out" 4 "I know this is a public place, but that's kinda my seat." You see bright green eyes peek out from under the beanie and scarf combo. "W-well too bad, I... I was..." The soft female voice trails off. You notice she's got nothing from the counter and a stuffed backpack. 1 "Runaway? That's no good." 2 "Want anything from the counter? It's on me." 1 "You a hobo?" She looks up at you, and then points to the Caramel Machiatto, then to Muy Grande. Goddammit, your charity bites you in the ass again. Ordering it, you return to her, and she's uncovered her head. She's unkempt, but actually quite attractive. But that seems like jailtime. 4 "So, tell me, where are you running from, traveler?" 1 "Tough home?" 1 "..." She looks to her cup, then to you. "I got dragged into something I didn't want to be part of." You can see she's hiding some kind of red tattoo on her hand. "It's nothing, but you should probably leave me alone. Thanks for the coffee." 4 "Well, that's kinda my thinking chair..." 0 "Sure, I guess. See you around." Leave And thena nuke hit 1 I'm gonna help arc plan this one 0 MAybe even draw for it, I need practice You feel a strong tap on your shoulder. "Are you threating milady, sir?" You spin around to see an equally bundled feminine form standing before you. 0 "Hey hey, I'm not looking for trouble. I'll leave." 5 "No, but you're bothering me." In a flash, you go from the floor of the coffee shop, through the glass walls at the side of the shop, and into someone's pickup windshield. And it really, REALLY hurts. 1 Lay there and play dead. 3 NOOPE, RUN. You try to make a break, but you slip on an oilslick brought out by water from a nearby sprinkler. As you fall, you feel two bullets enter your side- and exit your other side. You lie there, bleeding, for no reason, and dying, for goddammit, no reason. Why did you not just go home?! 4 Reach out for help. Anyone. Anything. 1 Screw it, you're dead. You look up, and see that the monster of a woman that chucked you out the window and shot you looks like some retarded version of Tyeria Urde from Gandamoo. What a way to go, huh? As she brings a hunting knife down on your throat, you see a flash- then feel a tremendous blast of hot air. 5 Use the distraction to try to crawl away 0 Try to see what's going on You use your scrawny arms to drag yourself to a nearby semi... but another hand picks you up. "Hey, so like, you're my Master or some shit, right? You don't look too good, buddy." You're looking into the rough and obnoxious eyes of a man-child who looks no older than the girl you saw in the coffee shop. "So, you want me to take care of this?" 4 "Y-yeah..." 1 "H-help... I'm... b-blee..." The man, who's dressed in what look like chunks of old cars, whips out a portable blowtorch. "Hold still." With almost surgical precision, he cauterizes your wounds. "You're not bleeding, but you'll still die if I don't end this quick. So, like, give me the order, boss." The man stands there, hands in his pocket. 0 "...Wha..." 3 "G-go... kill... whatever..." He places your gently against the semi, and then begins taunting the monster of a woman. "Hey, Archer, ya cuntface, didn't anyone teach you to pick on people your own damn size? Fuckin' Amazon, no manners at all!" He brandishes a Panzerfaust like a mace, and closes his distance. 4 (keep watching) 0 (pass out, faggot) Hey guys I killed the VN. 0 Fuck you, Arc. 1 Fuck you, Arc. So boolets fly out and theres a fight. 0 Theres a reason I couldn't write a F/SN VN 5 Thinking too hard on who the heroes are to write appropriately we watch animu? 2 yes 2 no No ties this time, faggots. 4 yes 1 no wat watch 3 c 1 dantalian no shoka 0 ebichu 3 anidb roulette Stop that. 3 c 3 anidb roulette OPEN DEAL 4 fuck yeah 0 I'm a faggot who doesn't want to watch c skip ops and eds? 0 yes 1 no TIMOTEI 1 TIMOTEI 0 TIMOTEI Can Fukki take Bell Gargoyles? 1 I believe in him! 0 Naw, but his abs can.